


color me violet

by icarusian



Series: Promare Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Promare Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusian/pseuds/icarusian
Summary: “Last night,” Lio starts. Galo runs through an internal laundry list. Rescue missions until two, pizza with the team, a load of laundry, making out with Lio for an hour...Wait.“I said to be careful,” he continues, voice dangerously low.Galo’s jaw aches and suddenly his mouth is too wet.“And what did you do?”Galo chances a look down the side of Lio’s neck.“It matches your eyes,” Galo blurts.“You— excuse me?”[Promare Kinktober day 1: marking]





	color me violet

**Author's Note:**

> me: posts my first promare fic  
me, one day later: time to upload 31 more
> 
> hello again!!! it's time for promare kinktober... i would have had this out sooner but i passed out yesterday lmao
> 
> day 1: marking | <strike>kabeshiri</strike>

He’s not sure he’ll ever get used to this. Even with Galo making noises ranging from quietly focused to loudly performative, body twisting every which way to get close-closer-closest, Lio will never understand how intensely he affects Galo. It makes Lio feel special, like he’s the only person who can make Galo so unashamedly responsive and eager, every touch Lio grants him a command in Twister.

“Y’know for someone so small, you really— _ oh! _Yeah, that’s good—”

Then there are times like this, cutting off Galo’s sweet teasing with just an upward jerk of his thigh between Galo’s legs only for Galo to start rambling even more nonsensically, that he can’t help but think Galo’s brain just turns off when he’s turned on.

“What about me being small?” Lio prompts, lips and teeth scraping over Galo’s collarbone. One rushed thrust against his leg has Galo collapsing on top of Lio, not even dignifying Lio with a response in favor of messily kissing his way into Lio’s mouth. Lio smiles, pleased at how easily Galo falls if he only says the word. Lio scrapes his fingernails against Galo’s head and gently bites his bottom lip, savoring the sharp gasp hissed between them. Galo’s so open and vulnerable all the time that Lio has trouble cataloguing each and every action and reaction, but it’s especially hard when he’s got Galo squirming atop him, dick straining for more friction under loose sweats.

“I’ve never said the word small… in my entire life,” Galo huffs, whining when Lio nips sharply at his throat.

“That’s what I thought,” Lio remarks, pulling one arm under Galo to sneak under his waistband. They’ve been making out and fooling around for the better part of an hour, which is all fine and dandy because who _ wouldn’t _ want someone as stupidly handsome, oblivious, and strong as Galo Thymos at their mercy, but Lio just wants to make him _ come _already.

“Ah, Lio,” Galo mutters, hips stuttering into Lio’s measured petting. Galo says his name like a plea, hot breath sending shivers from his nape to his stomach. Lio tries to hold still, leg still propped up for leverage and palm curved against the underside of Galo’s dick, but Galo won’t stop _ moving. _ Lio should probably expect it seeing as Galo _ never _ stops moving, but that doesn’t make it any less frustrating when Lio can’t even get a solid grip on Galo’s cock to finish him off.

“Galo, lift up some, I can’t—” _ get a grip_. Galo takes a deep breath and lifts his hips just enough for Lio to wrap his hand solidly around his length, but his face stays rooted in Lio’s nape. It’s kind of cute actually, the way Galo chokes out a surprised moan, high and airy in Lio’s ear when Lio grips and—

“_Ah_—!” He feels teeth sink in not a second later, Galo whining against the skin and chasing his pleasure as if on autopilot. It aches where Galo grips him but it’s not a bad feeling, especially not when Galo starts fucking Lio’s hand with purpose. “You’re gonna leave a mark if you’re not careful,” Lio breathlessly laughs.

Galo doesn’t respond, just moans a little louder and continues to bite and suck hurriedly at the column of Lio’s throat. By the time they’re done, Galo curled into Lio’s side and Lio’s fingers tracing Galo’s clammy shoulders, there’s an ever-present, satisfyingly deep ache set into the side of his neck. It feels secure, somehow, a secret pain shared between the two of them that Lio will carry with him the following day. Galo presses a sleepy smooch to the tender flesh of his nape before settling in, and Lio can’t help but count his blessings to sleep.

▼▲▼

“_What did I tell you?” _Lio hisses, slamming Galo against the nearest locker.

“H-Hang on, Lio, I swear I didn’t eat your last slice of supreme—”

“You’re joking, right? You think I’m pissed about _ that_?” Lio counters, on his toes and in Galo’s face. Galo can’t even begin to fathom what’s got Lio so heated because he hasn’t been this angry since his city-wide witch hunt for Kray. He beats his brain, thinking as hard as he can as to what could possibly—

“Last night,” Lio starts. Galo runs through an internal laundry list. Rescue missions until two, pizza with the team, a load of laundry, making out with Lio for an hour... 

Wait.

“I said to be careful,” he continues, voice dangerously low.

Galo’s jaw aches and suddenly his mouth is too wet.

“And what did you do?”

Galo chances a look down the side of Lio’s neck. 

“It matches your eyes,” Galo blurts.

“You— excuse me?” 

Wrong move. Lio growls in frustration, pulls Galo down by the straps on his chest, and latches onto Galo’s nape like a viper. It stings, little cries of shock leaving him in place of apologies, but Galo can’t stop thinking about what he _ did_. Lio’s neck is abloom with marks, looking like he dipped his fingers in paint and gripped. It makes sense that the marks would come so easily if Lio’s never had someone give him a hickey before, but Galo didn’t realize just _ how _ easy it was to mottle him with bruises and love bites. Galo sees it like proof of their passion, evidence of the intimacy he alone is allowed to share with Lio. Anyone who sees will know without question that Lio is loved, cared for, and undeniably satisfied. 

Galo smiles, moans and squirms against Lio’s commanding hold, and tilts his head for better access. 

“I guess you better get payback, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to help me pick my fic for the next day, keep an eye on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/icarosian) for polls! YOU CAN ALSO DO [PROMARE KINKTOBER](https://twitter.com/icarosian/status/1177343710327181318?s=20) WITH ME IF YOU WANT...
> 
> thank you for reading, my loves 💙


End file.
